A Better World
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: Chpt 4 up! A girl that was too old to be brought to Neverland is taken there by a Fairy who wants to take her away from a harsh world. What happens when this girl meets with Lost boys, Indians, Pirates, and the still very much alive Captain Hook?
1. Found in Shadow

**Rating:** PG-13 to R for violence and language

**Archiving:** Yes...I guess…just tell me

**Copyright:** Everyone but me…I only own Mathias and Lynette…and Mark

**Pairings(****?):** Eventually…Lyn and Hook…but it'll be another chapter or so before anything is set in stone…

**A/N:** Yo guys! This is the Prologue for my new Peter Pan fanfiction. I promise that it will get more interesting^_^ Mathias is pronounce (Muh-Thy-Us). Thought I should let ya know^_^ Hook will be in this soon as he will become a major part in Lyn's life. Teehee. Lynette is mine and I own her and Mathias…nothing else. Everything else belongs to the great writer of Peter Pan. While everything (setting wise in Neverland) resembles the set from Hook, the characters are those from the new Peter Pan movie with Jeremy Sumpter and Jason Isaacs…man I love that man!! He's such a good actor…okay, enough prattle. On with the story!!

**A Better World~ Prologue~ Found**

It had long been a law amongst fairies that the visiting of other worlds without a guide or without direct permission from the counsel was prohibited. It was a law, however, that many fairies broke quite often. The counsel had long since given up on containing the curiosities of all fairies, but did not change the law for reasons only they would know. So long as you were not seen or caught, you were fine to wander world from world.****

And that is exactly what Mathias was doing. He was currently flitting through the streets of some grungy, rundown place called New York.

If this was _New_ York, then he didn't want to see Old York. The streets were filthy and littered with garbage and the occasional homeless body.

The young fairy sighed. He had really hoped that this would have been more exciting, but it was merely dull, disappointing, and rather disturbing. He didn't know much about this world, but what he could gather was that it was a nasty and corrupt place with very few good things about it.

At least that is what he thought before he rounded a corner at breakneck speed, and slammed into an equally fast moving object.

What he surmised to be a girl let out a shrill yelp and stumbled back a few paces, her eyes darting to a fro to try and find out who ran into her. He wasn't fast enough, and still too dizzy from impact to fly away, so she met with a glowing purple shape in front of her.

He realized all too late that she was staring wide-eyed at him, and had reached out her leather gloved hands to cup around him.

Panicked, he suddenly began to thrash and flutter, his wings bending horrible in the girls hands as they beat to try and free him from death. He was certain that the cupped hands were going to close, crushing his wings and body like some filthy insect.

Screaming loudly in his own tongue for her to release him and for all Gods out there to help him, he nearly missed her quiet shushes.

"It'll be okay." came a very soft whisper from the darkness. He stopped his struggling, his heart pounding in his ears as he listened again, sure he was imagining things in his moment of peril…but it came again—a soft whisper of reassurance. "I won't hurt you little fairy."

She knows!! His mind raced and he pulled his wings tighter to him and curled himself into a ball trying to get away from the warm walls of her hand. This wasn't right! How could she know what he was…and in this world, believe?

The girl chuckled softly then sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her hands, and without another word, opened them. The fairy uncurled quickly and rolled up to look at his captor. She was staring down at him with vivid violet eyes and a warm smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you…I'm sure you have somewhere better to be." She smiled again, but this time sadness tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

And there, along the corner of her mouth and up onto her cheek was a darkening bruise that he had not even noticed before. _How did she come to get that?_ He wondered briefly before he felt her hands drop from beneath him, and was forced to hover, his wings clicking loudly in the thin night air.

"Do you understand me?" She looked around for a minute then settled to sit on the steps of an abandoned apartment building.

Mathias nodded.

"What's your name?" He fluttered over to stand on her knee, looking up into her pale and bruised face. A light twinkling was her only answer, but that was enough.

"Mathias? What a name…" She seemed to think for a minute before another tinkle was heard. "What? Oh! I'm Lynette." She grinned and held out her finger which he happily shook. 

He was about to ask her another in a series of questions he had about this world, when a voice echoed through the night.

The voice sounded again, getting closer and closer. He looked up at Lynette to ask what it was when he saw the absolute terror that crossed her face. The voice sounded again and he clearly heard her name.

Mathias looked up worriedly, but she never looked down. "Go." she whispered harshly. "Go away Mathias…" she looked down now and he was unnerved at her colorless face and fearful eyes. "Go back to your world, wherever that is…It's got to be better than this place…" She stood up then, making the small fairy hover up just at her shoulder.

"Lynette!?! You stupid girl, where are you!?" The voice was harsh and cut through the still night like a dull dagger. 

"Over here!!" she called out weakly. She turned to glare at Mathias as footsteps became louder and closer. "Go." She harshly whispered again. Mathias shook his head. 

He didn't know why he wouldn't leave. He should. Fairies are not to meddle, and certainly not to get involved between mortals. But still he stood his ground.

That is until a pair of gloved hands wrapped around him, and with a soft "I'm sorry," their owner flung him into the darkness around them.

Lynette watched as the glittery light faded into the darkness before turning around to face something she never wanted to see again.

And there he was. He barreled around the corner like a rhino on the rampage. Glaring at her he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She hissed in pain as she was pulled roughly towards the tall man. He smelled strongly of alcohol and perfume. Perfume she didn't own. His chin length black hair was pulled into a loose pontytail, the loose bits not doing a good job of covering up the circles under his angry eyes.

"What were you doing?!" he snapped, his face only inches from hers.

She tried not to gag from the stench of alcohol as she cast her eyes down to the sidewalk. "I was just out walking…"

"You're lying!!" He yanked her arm again and with his other hand he grabbed a fistful of her red hair, holding her in place. "Now what were you doing!!"

She glared at him from behind a layer of tears that began to leak from the corners of her eyes. "I was talking with fairies, Mark--just talking to fucking fairies." She said sarcastically, and watched in terror as his anger flared tenfold.

"You wanna be smart, then?" He pushed her back, his hand still clutching her hair tightly. He brought his other hand up and across her face in one fluid movement. Lynette cried out, but couldn't run. He hit her again, this time busting her lip. She cried hoarsely for him to stop, but he only got rougher.

Pulling her back close, he began to stalk back the way he came, dragging her the entire way by her hair.

Mathias watched in horror as the only human he had ever met that seemed to know of his kind, was hauled off down the dimly lit streets, crying for someone to help.

**~*~*~**

The streets were nothing to be desired that time of night. The grime seemed to creep across every surface, and the darkness grew deeper in every shadow. But no matter how bad the night seemed to grow, he followed her.

Mathias watched as the young girl he had only just met was drug into an old apartment building. He streaked through the air trying to reach the door before it closed, but to no avail. The door slammed and locked in his face. Worried that he was never going to reach her, his heart sped up and his blood seemed to run cold.

But why did he care? He wasn't sure why, but all he knew was that he needed to protect her…but that was almost impossible now.

A sudden scream caught his attention and he began to follow where it had come from. The cries and pleas came from an emergency fire escape window on about the 4th floor. He slowly floated over to the window. He took a sharp intake of breath when he peered over the sill into the besmirched room.

Lynette was lying on the floor crying, one of her arms wrapped around her middle while the other held the side of her head. The older man, Mark, was looming over her like Death himself, a broken bottle in one hand.

"I'll show you who's boss around here Lynette!!" he growled out as he kicked out at her, hitting her stomach and her arm. She cried out as his foot connected. "Get up," he sneered as he bent over her, grabbing the scruff of her neck harshly. She merely glared at him through her tears. 

Mathias saw she had blood trickling down her chin and cheek. She hissed out something that was apparently not what Mark expected to hear. "You worthless whore." he spat, throwing her back to the floor like some unwanted item.

Mathias burned with anger, his sparkling purple hues morphing into blood reds and blacks. He watched as he beat her, still unsure what he should do. His wings fluttered anxiously as his colors changed more and more. Why was he even here? What did this person hold over him? Nothing! She held nothing over him…Then why was he still here?

He turned once more to the window, holding his anger in check, his mind reeling from unanswered questions and disgust for this man…when something snapped.

There it was--the answer. She was his as he was hers. His mind cleared suddenly as he watched him grab handfuls of her hair, leaning forward to whisper scathingly into her ear. That did it. 

The small fairy, not able to watch anymore, shot through the window like a bullet. Mark dropped Lynette back onto the floor and stared at the streaking orb, but his attention snapped back as he heard her exclaim, "Mathias!" Snarling at her battered form he lunged again for her, but Mathias never allowed him to get within reach.

 Taking a good hold of a rather confused man's hair, Mathias sped off back towards the window. With an almighty tug he yanked him through, sending him falling onto a very wobbly fire escape.

To his amazement and surprise, as if sensing the inherent rottenness in this man, the escape platform collapsed, sending him and it crashing to the alley below.

Mark moaned painfully, but didn't get up.

Turning back he slowly flew down to stand beside the kneeling girl that had captured his very soul.

Lynette shuddered. She was bruised and bloody from her ordeal, and looked as though her very will to move had been broken. She merely sat there staring at the floor.

Going over to her slowly, Mathias held out a small hand and touched her forehead. She snapped her head up to look at him, shame crossing her features. She looked down again and was on the verge of tears when a soft voice echoed through the room.

_It'll be okay_. She looked up to see Mathias smiling down at her, his small hands still placed over her brow. She shook her head.

"No, it won't. He'll be angrier now…He'll probably never let me out again…Why did you come back? Why to help me?" Mathias seemed to ponder this for a minute.

_I am yours--your fairy._ She looked confused. Mathias sighed and stood up straighter in his position in front of her. _I am the fairy that was born to be only yours._ She smiled at this for only a moment. Her face changed again and tears leaked down her face. 

"But if you stay here, Mark will surely try and kill you for what you did…What I let happen." She sniffled.

Mathias glared at the open window. _Mark is his name? Who was he… a lover?_

"My brother." Mathias stared at her in shock. He backed up, his wings fluttering furiously as she sat up. She touched the side of her head gingerly and winced from the pain.

_Why was he treating you like that?!_ Mathias asked wide-eyed. 

"I owe him a lot." She hung her head again. "He took me in when Mom died. He fed me and clothed me. I was indebted to him!! I owed him everything…"

Mathias frowned and went to circle around Lynette. _Not anymore you don't!_

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

_Come with me Lynette! Let me show you a world where you can be free._ He grinned broadly. _Let me show you Neverland!_

"Neverland? It's real!?" her hopes soared, but came crashing down the very next instant. "But I am too old…21 is no longer a child's age." He sighed.

_But we can try. I can take you._ He looked up hopefully at her. He wanted her to come, because now that he found her he wanted to be by her side like he was supposed to be. But unless she came to Neverland, he would never see her again. Time passes oddly in the Neverland world, and those created in that world will die if too far from it. _Would you rather stay here?_

Her eyes lit up and she pushed herself to her feet. Stumbling to the window, she leaned heavily on the sill and peered out and down to the alley below. Mark was groggily sitting up, hissing in pain every time he moved something that hurt. "Can I stay there forever?" There was a long pause where Mark's cursing was the only sound to be heard.

_Yes._

She pushed away from the window and took off towards the closet. Pulling out a large duffle bag, she began to through items in. Clothing went in first, and only the stuff she would need. T-shirts, shorts, jeans and a belt went into the bottom. She only threw in one other pair of shoes which were in fact sandals, and tossed in what looked like a long nightgown. Grabbing other random items from around the room she didn't want to leave with her brother, she even went as far as leaving and coming back with a hunting knife that was clearly Mark's.

"That should do it. I don't want to leave anything of mine that he can sell." She looked sadly down at Mathias who was perched on the window sill, his baggy silk clothing rippling in the light breeze.

_Are you ready?_

The sound of an elevator door slamming open was heard nearby, and raised voices in the hallway signaled that Mark had staggered inside the building.

She looked down at Mathias who flew up to look in her eyes. _Do you wish to leave now? _He smiled softly.

The voice got louder and was joined with another. The doorknob rattled suddenly making her jump. "Yes. But how?"

_We fly._

"But I can't…"

He didn't say anything. He instead circled her and her bag, a coating of shimmering violet dust settling over her.

She smiled as the glittering dust fell over her body, landing on her shoulders and on her face. Her entire body seemed to warm and glow as the bright powder melted into her skin. She could feel the magic course through her body, the bruises dulling and the wounds closing slightly. She felt alive for the first time since her mother died.

Reaching out her hand as her feet left the floor, she heard the unmistakable sound of wood splintering. Mathias grabbed her hand and tugged gently, pulling her out the window as Mark and a neighbor barreled in. Mark yelled out something unintelligible and raced to the window, reaching out to grab her foot. 

But she was gone, soaring high into the sky.

--Okay that's it…Read and review, I wanna know what ya'll think. I'll still write it mind you, just to get it out of my head, but what can I change or what have I messed up? Any suggestions? I love good reviews!!^_^

Hoped ya liked!!!!


	2. Upon Entry

**A/N** Hi allllll!! Bryn here with chappie 2^_^ It's getting more fun to write, but I'm not sure exactly where it's going…My plot bunnies were let loose by my renegade muse so I have to create more. ::sigh:: oh well! And no, this in not a self insert fic. Lyn was created by me and named randomly. My name is Samantha by the by…. The only likeness she shares with me is red hair and maybe her love for myths and fantasy. She is more closely a mix of my two other story charas Leigh and Lananca…Weird thing the 'L' names, hm? Don't do it on purpose, I swear!! Well, enough with this prattle and on with the fic!!!

P.S. as a reviewer put it…Apparently in the book, different sexes could not be the case in fairy/human pairing/bonding…but for this they are. Mathias is her fairy and Lyn is his human. I apologize for this grievous error if it actually offends anyone…if not, then on with the story^_~

**Pairings(****?): **Lyn and Hook eventually…

**Archiving:** Dunno why ya would, but in case, just ask^_^

**A Better World~Chapter 2~Upon Entry**

The night air got warmer, not colder, the higher they went. It was amazing; the wind through her hair and the ground far below her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she was pulled effortless through the night's sky by her rescuer, Mathias. She was now indebted to him and she didn't mind.

The stars winked brightly as they got closer and closer, breaking through the atmosphere like it was nothing but fog. Galaxies and solar systems stretched as far as the eye could see. No one had ever had pictures like this, and she was glad. This was something only she would see, nothing she would have to share with another human being unless she wished it.

Mathias held her fingers tightly, pulling her through the twinkling sky. He was so glad they were able to get out in time…he wanted nothing to happen to Lynette. He watched the star they were heading for get closer and closer to them when he realized something.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he smiled to himself as he took in the pure joy etched across Lynette's face. _Lynette?_ He ventures, not really wanting to interrupt or ruin the fantastical moment.

"Hm?" she sighed, the glowing grin never leaving her face.

_I've got something I need to tell you before we get too close to the star._

Her smile faltered for a moment. "What is it?"

He sighed and turned back to look at her again. _When we pass through the star…eh…there might be some pain on your part._

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_The barrier that is to be broken into Neverland is quite strong and though you seem to believe enough, I am afraid your age and,_ he paused for a moment and Lynette felt them slowing down a bit.

"Just spit it out!" she laughed forcibly.

_Your age and…lack of innocence my very well hinder your entry a great deal._ He felt Lynette blush. _We can break through, but there might be some pressure…_

"I can handle it." she said her voice not jovial, but rather deadpan.

Mathias looked at her square in her eyes and saw determination and strength.

"I will NOT go back." she said firmly.

_Very well._ Mathias tightened his grip around her index and middle finger. _Now get ready,_ he laughed. _Here. We. Go!!!_

Lynette let out a laughing scream as they rocketed into space heading straight for a magnificent blue-white star. She smiled, squinting her eyes against the light and steeled herself for the entry.

For a moment she thought that they had made it through unscathed. She had felt her chest tighten as if someone had sat on it, but nothing more than that. But after a long moment of it not going away she began to feel the pressure build, getting stronger. The light heaviness on her chest began to escalate as if the person sitting there was gaining weight by the second. She writhed in midair, her fingers clasping into fist.

Mathias looked back worriedly and gasped.

Lynette sucked in air desperately, but it never went anywhere. Her vision blurred the faster they went until all she could see were colors. There was a bright flash as they fully entered into Neverland, and the pressure in her chest exploded.

She thought Mark's beatings were bad. It felt as though her rib cage was being torn apart, her lungs and heart squeezed of life.

Mathias swore harshly and sped up faster to get to the island.

Lynette looked up blearily at Mathias' fuzzy form and tried to ask what was happening. But no words came from her lips, only a low moan. She gasped for air one last time before her world was pitched into darkness.

Mathias and Lynette landed on the beach with a resounding crash. He looked over at Lynette, who was not moving, and gently placed his hands on her shoulder. Pushing with all his might he nudged her shoulder only to get no reaction.

He fluttered up to hover over her and was horrified to see she was paler than the white beach sands. He lurched forward and felt despairingly for a pulse with both hands. None was found. Eyes wide, he tried to think what to do. _What_ can_ I do!?! OH!! This is all my fault!! _ He practically broke down into sobs right then and there, but knew there was no time.

Doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he shot straight into the air…and came plummeting down onto her chest, just over her heart. Not getting anything, he repeated it, loathing the fact that he was so small and unable to properly tend to her. He kept doing it, hoping he was not too late, when Lynette shot up to a sitting position causing Mathias to crash into the sand where she had been laying.

Stumbling out, he flew to her front, his entire body shaking and his heart beating faster than his wings.

But Lynette said nothing, only gulped in air and collapsed again.

Scared he'd lost her again, he rushed over to listen for her heartbeat…and found it beating steadily, her breathing seeming slightly normal also.

Mathias sighed happily, and fluttered up to sit on her stomach so he could watch her the rest of the night.

_What a time you had, my lady._ _But now you are home._ He grinned tiredly, but refused to sleep.

~*~*~

"I know I heard a loud crash out here last night Peter, I'm sure of it!!!"

Mathias blinked awake, the early morning light causing him to close his eyes quickly. It was too early…Snapping his eyes open suddenly, he cursed himself for falling asleep, and frantically looked over Lynette. He was happy to find her still there, and very much alive.

"I think it came from over here!!" came a young voice from behind the brush at the edge jungle that lay next to the beach. Mathias grinned as he stood up. Someone was here.

_They'll know what to do!_ Mathias said down to Lynette as the brush rustled again, this time a bit closer.

"No this way!!" came an audible voice from the mass of mumbling that had been going on.

The bushes and small trees were pushed back and a line of Lost Boys filed out onto the beach. There was about 5 of them and each one looked like they'd been here they're whole. A few probably had.

The last one out of the brush and looking as unchanged as Neverland's time, was Peter Pan. He raced to the front of the group, looking around for any sign of a crash. Mathias took it upon himself to zip over, pulling frantically on Peter's hair. He whirled around, coming face to face with the fairy.

Blinking and shaking his head, Peter stepped back.

"What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tinkerbell appeared from behind him to stand on his shoulder, glaring at the new fairy.

Mathias pointed over in the direction of Lynette and zoomed off without a word.

"Should we follow him Peter?" came the youngest of the Lost Boys.

"Of course we should, Rut." Peter answered and started off towards where the fairy had pointed.

Rut let out a small whimper before he was picked up and carried piggy-back style by one of the older boys, laughing all the way.

When the rest of the boys reached the stretch of beach that held Lynette, they found Peter looming curiously over the body of a young woman. He poked her shoulder and called out to her, but she made no noise, nor woke up.

After a long moment of silent thinking, Peter turned to the Lost Boys. "I think we need to take her to Running Fox." He looked down at the prone body and the worried fairy next to her. "She doesn't look too good…okay…Nough, you and Eric grab her feet. Cubs, get her shoulders and head; Osh, grab her middle…Rut…er…bring the fairy." 

The Lost Boys hurried to their positions, and when Peter gave the signal they hoisted her up in unison and carefully began their trek towards the nearby Indian village.

Mathias watched silently as they took away Lynette, a heaviness growing in the pit of his stomach. _I hope she'll be alright…_ he said softly to no one in particular.

Rut grinned and held out his hand for Mathias to perch on. "Running Fox is the best. She'll make her alllll better."

Mathias looked at the young boy unable to keep back a small smile. _I hope you're right._

With a nod, Rut trotted off after the other Lost Boys, Mathias sitting anxiously in his hand.

~*~*~

The dream was horrible. She was flying off to Neverland, her fairy holding her hand tightly, only he was now her size. He smiled softly at her and pulled her along the cloudy skies around the island.

She was so happy in that moment, the joy of being here instead back with her brother was immeasurable. But the skies began to change color, their beautiful blues and violets melting away into stormy grays and empty blacks. She felt her stomach drop as Mathias' hand slipped from hers. He watched her sadly as he drifted off into the silver clouds.

"Mathias!?" she called out, her voice echoing eerily around her. She could no longer see the island, and the clouds began to move in on her. She panicked and went into a diving position. "Mathias!!" she screamed again, but to no avail. The clouds moved quicker than she, and they wrapped around her, covering her entire body.

She couldn't breathe, her gasps only taking in the thick and murky substance that made up the nightmarish clouds. Crying out again, but not hearing her voice, she succumbed to the crushing force around her.

Screaming out in her sleep, Lynette suddenly bolted up, her eyes wide and her body covered in sweat. Her hand flew to her chest where she found no shirt, only bandages. Panicked again, she looked frantically around the room for something familiar. She found it in a small fairy sitting splayed leg against the far wall; he was shaking his head as if he had just been thrown against said wall.

Everything flooded back to her and she found herself letting out a dry sob. "Mathias…?" she whimpered.

His head snapped up and she saw the giant smile he had plastered on his face. He flew over to her, wrapping his small arms best he could round her neck. She wanted to cry. She was alive…

_Oh, thank the Goddess!! I was scared that—_He looked up at her_. Oh, Never mind!! I'm just so glad…_

Lynette couldn't help but laugh, feeling her chest slightly constrict. But it was no where near as bad as it was. Her heart sank guiltily as she recalled Mathias's terrified face before she had blacked out.

"Mathias. I'm sorry." She looked down at the hovering fairy and smiled when he waved his hand in dismissal.

_You won't be doing it again, so no worries…Just don't do it again…_

"Thank you for this." she said sincerely.

_You're more than welcome my lady._ He grinned happily and turned to fly out of the room, probably to tell someone she was conscious. Lynette grinned back, her hand absentmindedly reaching up to press against her still tender chest. Only finding bandages she ventured to look down, pulling the covers up slightly. Her eyes widened.

"Mathias…?" Lynette called out uncertainly before he had left.

_Yes?_

"Can you do me a favor?"

_Anything, Lynette, just name it._

Lynette blushed furiously and coughed. "Can you find me some clothes?"

Whoohoo…chapter 2 is done…Yay? Okay ya'll, it'll get better I promise. I like writing this one…it's different. ^_^ I have a Harry Potter fic up to 8 chapters now that is getting impossible to write…I need to get back into the mood I guess.

Well, there ya have it!

Any suggestions? Complaints? Requests? I do artwork and will have a pic up of Mathias soon…I'd like it to be on my Elfwood account, but it'll prolly be on _www.MediaMiner.org_ first…I'll let everyone know in the A/N next time…it should be done before Chapter 3 is done^_^ My name out there is Dark Bryn… _www.Elfwood.com _is Samantha 'Goldbryn' Guy, and is only my fantasy stuff…soon there will be a fanart page ::mad laughter::

Oh yeah…::reaches into a bag labeled 'Voldemort's Lollipops' and retrieves a handful of green lollipops:: LOLLIPOPS for all those who reviewed. Man do I love reviews.~~Trinks, Strick, ShvrMeTmbrs05 (so sad was Hook…so sad was he), Artemis, and SerenBunny!! Thanx guys.


	3. Getting Settled and Exploring the New

Okay okay…chapter 3^_^ yay..Well here it is guys, the link for my Mathias picture at MediaMiner. Tell me what you think please^_^

Mathias~www.wormbaby.biz/i/156791.jpg~(might have to copy and paste and put http:// at the beginning…fanfic.net is odd with these things…)

 That should take you right to his picture. If it doesn't work please tell me…and if you still wish to see the pic, he's under the peter pan section in the books/comic category and the title is 'Mathias'…And my alias out there is Dark Bryn. www.mediaminer.org~(you might have to copy and paste) I hope the first one worked though

You all know the disclaimer…it ain't mine. Just Lyn, Mathi, and the new lost boys…which will be explained…or if you've seen the movie and/or the plays, then you know. Have fun dudes!!

Hope its length is to your liking. Let me know^_~

**A Better World~Chapter 3~ Getting Settled and Exploring the New**

Lynette trudged on behind the line of Lost Boys, her arms wrapped around her waist. She stood perfectly straight as she walked, and not because she wanted to impress anybody, but because of the bandages and brace wrapped round her chest.

She groaned pitifully as she reached into her shirt to try and move the things around. If they were just bandages she would have been more than grateful. They weren't, though. The head Medicine Woman of the Indian tribe, Running Fox, had expressed her concerns about some bruised ribs she had discovered upon Lynette's examination.

Mathias had told her what happened and she had smiled, stating, "You did the only thing that could've been done." Afterwards, Lynette found herself pushed and squeezed into a number of thick bandages and, eventually, a contraption much like a corset. The only difference was this 'corset' did not enhance or lift her cleavage, instead it flattened it to the point it looked as though she had none.

Telling her that it was for the best and to make sure the ribs healed properly, Running Fox sent them on their way with instructions to take the bandages off in a few days, but continue wearing the brace.

It was not comfortable.

To _try_ and make herself comfortable, she had chosen the biggest and loosest shirt she had packed, and a pair of khaki high-waters. But even in those comfortable clothes, she was utterly miserable. She remembered feeling like this once: It was during a high school play and she had a guy's role. The drama teacher had insisted she wear a training bra and wrap ace bandages around her torso to give her a more 'flat-chested, male' look. Complying for only a short while, Lynette gave up eventually and walked out on stage a slightly well endowed man.

But even then, she was not suffering from bruised bones.

The Lost Boys followed Peter into the forest and down a pathless trail that only he could see. Mathias made rounds around the group, stopping and talking with Pan's fairy, Tinkerbell. She sighed and ducked under a branch that the others merely passed under without a second thought.

She felt really out of place here.

She was currently, once again, brooding about her brace situation when Mathias flew back and sat upon on her shoulder.

_Doing any better?_

She glared at him through the corner of her eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. "Yeah…Better than I would've been if it weren't for you."

His entire glow turned red. This made Lynette laugh.

"But really…do I need this thing?" she pointed to her chest and looked up pleadingly at Mathias. "I can't slouch and it makes me look like a boy…"

_Ever think that's a good thing?_

"How is having no breast a good thing?" Mathias spluttered incoherently at her blatant response, but could find nothing to say. "I mean, yay, and all for the good posture I'm finally getting…but why do I need this? Really?"

Mathias cleared his throat and turned away, his entire body still blushing. _I-uh—I just know that it protects the ribs from having any extensive pressure put on it. And it's tight, _he quickly continued, turning to see that she was about to whine again. _So that you don't bend wrong and possibly do more damage than is already—that I already did._

Lynette's furrowed brow lifted. "Don't say that Mathias. If it weren't for you,  my bruised ribs would have been the last thing to worry about." He smiled at her and straightened up. Turning she saw that they were coming up to a clearing that held one of the largest trees she'd ever seen. It was the tree-house of the gods for sure.

She beamed up at the climbing branches and lofts, her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Welcome to our home!!" Peter Pan called out.

"It's wonderful!"

"Thank you." said Peter with a bow. The Lost Boys laughed before breaking away and entering the tree in various places. "Now all we gotta do is find you a place to sleep…"

~*~*~*~

Lynette sighed hopelessly. She was sitting outside the tree on a large gnarled root, her chin resting on her hands and her elbows propped on her knees. She was thankful that the 'corset' she had on only covered mostly her upper torso, allowing her to lean slightly forward and still be able to breathe.

Upon entering the tree, it was nearly painfully obvious that she would not fit. Though it was perfect size for the young boys, a tall young woman had much trouble moving around and standing up in such a place. Plus, all the beds and pallets were much to small and confined for her.

Lynette had retired, after many odd ideas about what to do, to the roots outside around the tree.

Mathias soon zoomed out of a small opening near the root she was perched on. 

_They have an idea…_

"I hope it's better than, 'let's get the fairies to shrink her to their size!'" she huffed.

Mathias laughed as he continued. _They say there are ledges around the tree's upper branches that'll be big enough for you to sleep on if the idea of sleeping outside was okay with you._ Lynette smiled slightly and told him to continue. _It's up a ways, but it'll be easy to get to since you'll have me for flying._

"Take me up there and let me see." She really didn't mind sleeping outside. It was beautiful and the temperature of the island was almost perfect. She stood up and reached out her hand to Mathias.

"I'll take her." came a voice from behind her as Mathias had reached for her outstretched hand. They turned to see Peter emerging from the main entrance.

Mathias shrugged and fluttered to Lynette's shoulder as Peter came up beside her. Grabbing her arm he lifted off the ground with no effort whatsoever. "The one I was thinking of used to be the platform we'd jump off of when we played with our rope swing…" he kept climbing up. "Until it snapped."

"How'd it snap?"

"I forgot." he stated with an impish grin. After long seconds of ascension, they found themselves standing on one of the odd lofty ledges that jutted from around the tree. Its ends curved around the great tree until they disappeared into the trunk, but the width and length left in the middle was enough for her to lie comfortably.

She was thanking God that she didn't toss and turn in her sleep, for that would spell disaster for her now. 

"Will this be all right?" Peter asked hopefully. He knew that it wasn't much, but he wanted to make her comfortable. It had been so long since there was a girl in Neverland that seemed interested in its secrets and games. Though, she'd probably not be playing any games with him and the Lost Boys anytime soon because of her injury, but he was sure once she healed she would.

It had been such a long while since…

"It's perfect." Lynette said with a huge grin, unknowingly interrupting Peter's mental reverie.

"Great!!" he jumped off the side with a crow of joy and descended in record time to the forest's floor below. Lynette watched him over the side and moved quickly back as he shot up by her once again, this time her duffle bag around his neck. Taking it off, he placed it next to her. "It's getting dark," he started, looking out over the tree tops to the horizon which was  now clearly visible from this height. "I'll have someone bring up some lamps for ya."

"Thank you, Peter." Lynette smiled and wrapped her arms around her, not from being cold, but from habit. "What can I do to repay you for all of this?" she asked as she finally leaned back carefully (so as not to disrupt her ribs in any way) against the trunk of the massive tree, her arms still wrapped around her middle.

Peter's eyes lit up, surprising Lynette with their intenseness. "Do you by chance…" he smiled hopefully. "Tell stories?"

~*~*~*~

The old book was right in every aspect. The fairy tale that she had grown up with was one hundred percent true. Neverland was real, Peter Pan was real, the Lost Boys were real and their love for a good story real also.

She still was confused by something that didn't seem that big a deal before hand, but now nagged at the back of her mind relentlessly. She didn't remember these Lost Boys from the cartoon movies nor from what she could remember from the book.

Mathias could give no answer when she asked him.

She knew there were once a Toodles and a Nibs…And was even sure of a Slightly because he was always her favorite. She sat silently on her wide ledge watching the stars twinkle in knowing. She remembered the book up until Hook's death, which she thought a great tragedy, but nothing beyond. The Disney movies that had portrayed Pan were somewhat true, but this Pan had scraggly dirty blonde hair. A mop of hair that stuck out at odd angles and was the undeniable proof that he rode the very wind's back.

His mind was that of a child's, but he had an acute perception of the world around him. He looked at everything anew, but Lynette was sure he remembered something…anything. But he never gave any inclination to her that there were ever any other Lost Boys, or a Wendy.

A warm breezed rustled the leaves in all the trees of the forest. It carried with it the scent of flowers and a hint of the ocean.

How close was it? She would have to explore soon, bruised ribs or not. There were limbs under the tree's ledge that made for excellent places to hang random items like a blanket or clothes. Right now, one if the large limb's protruding branches held her metal and glass lamp. It was the perfect height off the limb that all the light shown on her little alcove. She watched as it flickered in the breeze.

Wondering what she was gonna do when the sun rose, she carefully laid down on her back. She usually slept on her side, but the bruised ribs caused more than enough pain to make her change that habit.

'I should get Mathias to take me to the ocean tomorrow.' She sighed as she imagined its crystal blue waters and pearly white sands. Lynette had never been to the ocean before…never seen the beach, and now she longed to go. It was so close. She smiled at the vision in her head and felt her heart race. 'Calm down, girl. There will be ample time to eventually get to see the ocean,' she mentally told herself. "We can always just roam the island…Oh, I want to see everything!" she said out loud before sighing happily and shutting her eyes. But not ten seconds later, the faint sound of low chiming bells made her open her eyes.

Mathias grinned down at Lynette. She didn't even flinch, only sighed, the breath she let out causing Mathias to shoot up a few more inches with a startled laugh.

"You bothersome thing." She grinned. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Mathias smiled back and hovered over her. _I've got something for you_. he said excitedly.

"Ooo, a present!" Lynette didn't move to get up. It had hurt enough lying down that she assumed the whole bending forward to get up would make her cry.

Mathias disappeared from her view to somewhere behind her head. _Tinkerbell__ thought that you'd need this._

"Awfully nice of her. Didn't think she liked me."

_What gave you that idea?_ He still had not come back around into her field of vision. Lynette shrugged.

"She kept glaring at me."

_She was only concerned that you were going to try and take Peter's affections from her._

At that Lynette laughed, trying not to laugh too hard as it was making her chest ache slightly. "He's like 13!!" She chortled. "I wouldn't dare!!"

_Yes, I believe she finally realized that._ _Well, anyway, here_… A small pouch was suddenly dropped onto her stomach and she realized that in her laughing, Mathias had flown right over top her.

"What is it?" She picked it up and held it over her face, trying to guess its contents without having them spill onto her.

_Dust—fairy dust_. He beamed. _Now you can fly whenever you want, even if I'm not there. Tinkerbell said Peter use to keep one until he could fly on a whim._

"Wow!" She turned the leather pouch over in her hands before sitting it between her and the tree. "Thanks a bunch, Mathi!!" He blinked at the odd nickname, but said nothing about it.

_You're welcome. I'll leave you be so, good night._ He turned to leave, the clicking of his wings the only sound to be heard.

"Hey, Mathias?" He turned to look at Lynette. "Do you think we could explore the island tomorrow? See the ocean?" She looked up hopefully.

He gave her a soft smile. _Sure thing._

Lynette only let out an excited squeal as he left, his own fairy nook about five feet below hers.

Staring into the branches far above and around her she let her mind wander freely, feeling really happy for the first time in a long time.

'I'm finally going to see the ocean!' her mind rambled incessantly as she tried in vain to sleep.

~*~*~*~

It was everything she had hoped. The waters were crystalline blue and the sand was whiter than pearls themselves. The waves broke across the perfect sand, racing to reach the shore only to draw back as if afraid of going too far.

There were seagulls that circled the area, a few swooping down in hopes of getting food.

Peter quickly ran them off with a loud crow and a mad dash into a flock of them. He acted like such a child. Lynette blinked. He was a child, an Eternal youth. She sighed as she walked down to the edge of the water, her bare feet sinking lightly into the fine sand.

Mathias sat on her shoulder, his baggy pants and his violet hair rustling in the wind. Lynette had pulled her hair back so she wouldn't have to worry about it as she explored the island with Mathias and the others. It was in a ponytail that reached the top of her shoulders, the pieces too short to be captured hanging in front of her ears.

She looked even more like a boy now.

The air smelled of salt and sand, a pleasant if not entrancing scent for those who've never smelled it.

She cast her gaze across the shimmering ocean to the horizon. It was so beautiful. There was an outcropping of rocks a bit down the shore that stretched out into the open sea. They seemed to be a natural barrier between the forest's beach and another beach that stood in front of a village. The village was at least a mile or two down away from the other side of the rocks, but there was something near those rocks that caught Lynette's eye.

Peter was off chasing seagulls and she knew Mathias wouldn't know so she looked for the nearest Lost Boy. It happened to be the oldest, only after Peter that was. He was a tall boy, almost at her eye level, with black stringy hair and deep brown eyes. His name, she learned earlier, was Enough, but they all called him Nough. He was named that when Peter found that that was the first and only thing he was able to say when he arrived in Neverland.

"Nough!" Lynette called over to him, waving him over to her. He looked up nervously.

"Yes?"

"What can you tell me of that?" She pointed off to the rocks.

"Of what?" he asked, following her finger, but not readily seeing what bothered her.

"The ship, there at the end."

"Oh!" He sighed and ran his hand over his brow. "That's nothing, just the Jolly Roger."

"The Jolly Roger?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Use to be ol' Cap'n Hook's ship." Nough chuckled. "That is till he was eaten by a crocodile."

"Eaten…? By a crocodile?" Lynette asked feigning stupidity in this area. Was Hook truly dead? She had always thought that with a hook on his hand, he would have soon gutted the croc from the inside. She stayed quiet though, waiting for him to continue.

"Least that's what Peter told us."

"Yeah, s'wat Peter told us!" came a squeaky voice from behind Nough. It was Rut. He had made himself a sash out of dried seaweed and small seashells, and stood there now as if he'd been there the whole time. 'Probably had been…' Lynette mused to herself. Rut shifted from foot to foot. "He told us of his gweat defeat of cap-ie-ton Hook when we got here."

"We got here after his defeat. He said the crocodile finally was able to catch him when he was thrown overboard."

"Oh…" was all Lynette said to this before turning back to look at the ship. She wanted to fly over there and explore the rocks, but she knew that Mathias would think it too risky and Peter too stupid. Sighing she turned and walked back up the beach to where Peter was sitting atop a large boulder a conch shell in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a roguish grin. "We're supposed to go hunting with Tiger Lily and her tribe later." The Lost Boys cheered, Cubs and Osh dropping their fishing poles to whistle. Lynette realized suddenly that this entire scene looked like something from Lord of the Flies. She shuddered.

"Well, you guys go on…I'm gonna…um…just wander around here a bit." She forced out a cough and turned to hide her anxious gaze. Mathias wondered briefly what she was up to.

"You sure?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe next time. My chest still hurts and all…and I just…erm…just wanna explore the beach some more."

"Fine with us!" He gave a childish smile. He lifted the conch to his lips and gave a deep blow, the resounding bellow echoing across the island. There was a droning wail that sounded more like a bull horn in return. "Time to go, Lost Boys!" He leapt off the rock and followed the disappearing Lost Boys into the forest.

 "Oh! Mathias," Mathias turned and leaping off Lynette's shoulder, made his way over to Peter. Peter looked the fairy in the eyes as he fluttered over to him. Peter pointedly looked over at Lynette who was staring off into the distance. "Don't let her go near the Mermaid's Lagoon." Mathias nodded in acknowledgement. "And don't go near the Jolly Roger. Hook may be gone, but the crew is still out and about, and even more unorganized without old him." Mathias nodded again.

_I'll do my best, but she may be quite the curious one._

Peter chuckled and turned to leave. "Just make sure she doesn't get captured or something like that." With that he darted off into the forest without looking back.

Mathias smirked to himself and made his way back to Lynette who had started off towards the water's edge again.

_Where are you going?_ Mathias looked worried for a minute when she didn't stop once she hit the water. She kept walking, her hand going under her large shirt to retrieve the pouch he'd given her that was tied to her belt.

"Just gonna fly…"

_Where?_ he asked again, his voice pitching higher at the end.

Lynette smiled brightly as she sprinkled the glowing dust over her head, shoulders, and body. "Off to see a man about a boat." His eyes widened in the understanding of that simple phrase.

Mathias had no time to argue before he saw her lift into the air. He shot forward, following with pleas, as she turned and headed for the end of the jagged rocks that protected the famous Jolly Roger.

Whoohoo!!!^_^ I hope this was longer…I feel it was. Now it gets interesting!!

Now what happens when news gets out to the pirates that there is a new Lost Boy? Yes…I said Lost _Boy_...but what'll happen when they find out it's actually a girl? Lyn is gonna be having more and more problems with that brace^_^

I hope ya'll like. I love reviews!! They are like candy to me…good or bad^_~ So please read and review. I want info so I know I'm doing a semi-decent job on this thing!! I don't want to sit here and write crap…::shrugs:: But I know you people are honest enough to tell me if it's crap….I need my friends to read it…I need a beta. Any beta-teers out there? E-mail me. -bryn


	4. Reconnaissance and Rescue

YO! This here is chapter 4!! I wanna give a **BIG** thanks to my new beta Lady Dragon-knight!!(I know I suck at hyphens and vague descriptions…but it's okay…I'll get better, eventually^_^) THANK YOU!! ::points to Lady Dragon:: She helped bunches…showed me things that made more sense to do ::bows:: I love betas!!

Anyone else wanna give me their 2 cents, just lemme know…Thanks again Lady Dragon-Knight!!!

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the new Lost Boys, Lyn, Mark (who ain't here anymore!!) and Mathias!! Everyone see his picture? Go to the last chapter…the links up there!! Well, all, here ya go!! Enjoy^_^ and please review…I love reviews!!

**A Better World~Chapter 4~ Reconnaissance and Rescue**

Lynette flew over the rippling water, her mind focused on staying hidden. She wove around the jagged rocks, watching the ship getting closer and closer. Mathias was at her side, pleading for her to turn back. He didn't understand what she was doing, or why…But Lynette had her reasons. The idea of sneaking up on the Jolly Roger and glimpsing the crew from her fairy tales was something she would not miss. 

Everything else was the same here…well, maybe not everything. Lynette sighed to herself which caused Mathias to stop his rambling.

_What is it?_

Lynette slowed her flight only slightly as she turned to head straight down the rock's path, making sure to stay as out of sight as possible lest a pirate be watching the ocean from the ship and see her. "I feel like everything I was told about Neverland and Peter was wrong."

_Told? Explain to me how you were _told_ of this world?_

"I thought I told you." She scoffed mentally when he shook his head. "There was book written…about all of this. Movies were made based on that book, but they were mainly cartoons and very G-rated." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Lynette continued on, her hand dipping down to disturb the blue waters beneath her. "The Lost Boys are different as is Peter. They say Hook is dead which may be true, but only little things seem similar now."

_Perhaps,_ Mathias started after a long pause_. This person merely wrote of a dream they had of Neverland. Maybe they guessed. Maybe they were really here…_ Lynette looked over at her fairy and stuck out her bottom lip.

"It's just so disconcerting."

_Maybe you should forget all you've read and all you've seen, and just start from what you truly know._

Lynette gave a huff of agreement and closed her eyes briefly. Opening them, Mathias noticed a gleam that had settled over them. "Maybe you're right." 

_Good._ Now _that we got that settled, perhaps we can head back to shore…?_

"What? And miss spying on who's left on the Jolly Roger. No way!" She zoomed off, leaving Mathias slightly baffled.

_But Lyn!! I thought that you…Oh, bloody hell_. He growled to himself and sped up after Lynette who had disappeared beyond the rocks.

~*~*~*~

When he found her, she was slowly circling the bottom of the ship, still only inches above the water. He decided to let her have a little bit of her own adventure and quite animatedly sat himself on the last rock of the barrier. Lynette looked up and stared at him, mouthing and gesturing for him to come over. But Mathias made it clear that he was not going to move, and whatever she did now was up to her.

Lynette rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Moving to the starboard side of the ship, Lynette slowly began to rise staying as close to the ships hull as possible. It was a large ship, so it wasn't hard to stay hidden. She could hear voices coming from the deck, but couldn't make anything out. Waiting till she got to the railing before peeking over, she hid as far off to the side as possible. A fight had obviously broken out on deck, and two pirates were bantering back and forth, brandishing nasty looking swords at each other. 

They weren't pleasant looking at all, and reminded Lyn of those over dramatized pirates you see in kiddie rides and on Halloween. She had expected something a bit more intimidating, but she figured that if you saw a 5 year old running around dressed exactly like one of these guys, then the awe was kinda sucked out of it.

But Lynette still couldn't believe it. She grinned to herself and wished Mathias was here instead of glaring at her from the rocks. A short, old man suddenly burst through the ranks of surrounding men. "Stop it!" he hissed warningly. "Stop it right now before you wake—"

"SMEE!!" came a bellowing voice from what she perceived was the Captain's cabin. The whole crew went deadly silent and paled. Lynette inhaled sharply, holding her breath as she waited for what was going to happen. "SMEE!" The voice erupted again, causing every man aboard, and one rail bound woman, to shiver dreadfully.

In a split second the door to the Captain's quarters was thrown open and the Captain, pistol first, came stalking out.

"What in the hell is all this ruckus about, Smee!?" he snapped, aiming the pistol at the old man who had broken into the scuffle earlier.

"W-w-well Cap'n, you see….um…these two got into a wee little fall out-" A gunshot cut Smee off. Lynette had to hold back a surprised yelp as one of the two men who were arguing fell over dead. Everyone backed away, turning to look at the Captain. Lynette covered her mouth as she gazed upon the Captain fully for the first time since he emerged.

He was tall and slightly pale, his curly dark hair contrasting greatly with his light skin. He stood importantly in front of his men, even without a shirt. He was an imposing figure that demanded the attention of all around him. He turned to survey the motley crew who served under him, in the process giving Lynette a better view of his face and…Lynette had to hold back yet another yelp of surprise.

A hook. Where his right hand should've been, there was instead a steel hook. Eyes wide, she slowly ducked behind the railing before she made a scene. Instead she merely floated there and listened in on the rest of the conversation.

"Now, I hope that showed all you inbred dogs how you are NOT to act on my ship!!!" She heard him stomp off back into his room. "Especially when I am asleep!!!!" he yelled angrily as he slammed his door. Silence still blanketed the ship like a fog…that is until she heard the door fly open yet again and the enraged voice of the Captain boom out over his crew. "Well, get back to work you bunch of mongrels!!" and the door slammed again as the sound of hurried footsteps and mumbled excuses were heard.

Lynette hovered there, dumbfounded. So he was still alive. Captain James Hook lived. Her heart beat hard in her chest, and she felt a surge of adrenaline as something else came to light in her mind. He was alive and Peter didn't know. She grinned mischievously at the thought of Peter and the Lost Boys reactions. She had a feeling that Peter would love to take up his old games involving the crew and Captain of the Jolly Roger.

Flying back around the ship, she found herself stopping at the windows which were sure to be those in the Captain's cabin. She grinned again and slowly lifted herself up so she could peer in the small slit between the curtains and the sill.

Hook was pacing the room, his arms behind his back and his head lowered. There had been no knowledge of Hook's return, so Lynette guessed that maybe he was staying confined to his ship until the right time. Lynette noticed something as she floated there watching him. There was a metal and leather harness that reached around his shoulders and down his right arm to hold the hook. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. She had always wondered how one would keep such a weapon on one's person without it falling off.

She cocked her head to the side as she watched his lean, muscled form pace the length of his room and then turned to retrace his steps over and over again. He looked as though he had given up staying trimmed. His hair, though still curly, was frazzled slightly and rather unkempt; his beard and mustache slightly overgrown, a five o'clock shadow darkening the places that were once bare.

He looked like a wreck.

She watched as the door to his cabin opened and Smee entered. Smee slunk in quietly so as to not rouse his Captain's anger with unneeded noise.

"Cap'n?" he ventured softly, his hands holding an old cap and wringing it nervously.

"WHAT?" snapped Hook as he spun around, his dark hair whipping around with him, the curls catching in his harness.

Smee gave a high pitched yelp and stumbled back slightly, caught off guard by the Captain's reaction. Standing there for a few minutes, they just stared at each other—Hook glaring and Smee wringing the hat. Tilting his head to one side the older man finally spoke, his voice not quavering. "You look dreadful Cap'n."

Hook gave a him a wilting look that said "I know, Smee, I know." Before slipping back into his steely glare. "What have you found out?" He made his way across the room, past the large ornate harpsichord in the corner and too his bed wear a long white shirt lay.

"We've got word on the Lost Boys." Hook seemed to stand up straighter as he pulled the shirt over his head. His eyes flashed from the gaslights in his room as the shirt fell into place. "Rumor has it that there's a new one." 

"A new Lost Boy?" Hook asked as he turned to walk towards the window Lynette was currently at before tuning instead and sinking into a large armchair. "And what of this new Lost Boy, Smee?"

"Well, they say he might be older than Pan."

"What?" Hook looked confused. "But anyone older than Pan should have died if they tried to get into Neverland…"

Smee nodded.

Lynette felt her throat close. She should've died? She didn't think it was that big a threat, just something that might happen…she bit her lip and strained to hear the rest of their talking.

"Well, the scouts have reported seeing him around Peter and the Lost Boy's tree house." Smee gave a grimace. "Only, Sir, they weren't able to stay long and aren't in any shape to go back." Hook raised an elegant eyebrow in question. "Well…The boys and Pan are at the same tree as before, only…Only now Pan's talked the fairies into watchin' over it. They catch sight of a pirate within shootin' range and it's all over. Ole One Eyed Bill will be lucky if he still has his one eye…and the use of his limbs." Hook merely looked in thought. That would prove a rather difficult oversight, and Hook didn't know of anyway to get around a swarm of angry fairies. "From what Bill and Cutter saw, they say he's got to sleep up high in the tree's branches," Smee continued. "'Cause there ain't no room for 'im inside." Smee let out a snicker, Lynette noticing how broad Hook's smile got at that.

"Well, Smee…I say we get the crew ready and devise a plan. I'd like to eventually meet the newest addition to the lost children of Neverland." Smee smiled toothily and turned on his heel, followed swiftly by the Captain.

Lynette watched quietly as the large door shut behind him, unawares of anything around her. She was suddenly tackled in mid-air by a streaking purple orb. Barely holding in her scream, she grabbed Mathias with one hand and threw herself against the side of the ship. "What was that for!" she hissed angrily down at him. He said nothing, but shook his head and held up a finger to his lips. He looked around and above them, as if expecting something to jump off the ship at them.

Lynette went to ask him what he was doing, when he shot up at her face, covering her mouth with his arms. Spluttering, Lynette flailed and shook her head, trying to get him off her. "Oh for Pete's sake!! There is nothing that's going to happ-" Lynette stopped in horror as a rather large net came suddenly at them. She tried to dart under it, but they had ropes tied to the bottom and yanked them up to catch her.

Mathias fought against the tightly woven rope net, pulling and biting with all his might. _They knew you were_ _there!!!_ He screamed at Lyn as they were jostled violently, heading upward towards the awaiting pirates. She clawed at them desperately and then felt like kicking herself when she remembered Mark's hunting knife in her back pocket.

Taking it out she sawed viciously at the net, smiling triumphantly as it gave way and let her slip out just before the top railing was reached.

She turned to stick her tongue out at the pirates when she noticed a certain violet glow had not gotten free of the net. "Mathias!!" she hollered as she reached for him, the pirates having already gotten it to the railing.

_GO!!_ he screamed, his wings wrapped painfully in his current rope prison. _Get_ _Peter!! You can't face them_ _alone…._ He watched as she still floated there, ignoring the jeers and the raucous laughter from the pirates, and screamed once again, _GO!!!_

This time she went, taking off towards the island.

Mathias struggled uselessly against the heavy net, swearing as it only seemed to tighten around him. He didn't even notice the Captain sauntering up, a cold and calculating glare pointed at the failed crew members.

"So he escaped?" Hook asked one of the crewmen who held the net tightly wound.

"Yes Sir Cap'n…but," He smiled nastily down at Mathias. "We got his fairy."

Hook gave an evil sneer as he bent down to watch the still struggling Mathias. "Well, it seems as if you lot have saved your filthy hides again." He pointed his steel hook at Mathias, nudging him until he stilled. "I think we'll have a use for you yet, Little One."

Mathias looked up, fear written across his pale face, and found himself lost in Hook's cold, blue eyes.

~*~*~*~

The forest seemed much vaster than it had upon first glance. The trees grew high enough to block out the sun, their branches reaching out for each other. Lynette pressed on, her heart in her throat and tears threatening to stream down her dirty face. Even flying she could not help stumbling, occasionally hitting low branches and bushes as she blindly searched for Peter and the Lost Boys.

She seemed to have been flying forever when she was suddenly thrown to the ground, a mountain of children tackling her and brandishing pointed spears and daggers.

She let out a terrified yelp and rolled herself into a protective ball, her mind screaming at do something else—something braver. The children were shouting, some in a language she didn't recognize, but there were voices that sounded familiar. Her eyes widened at the sound of peeling laughter.

"She's one of us!" Came Peter's voice over the tumultuous din. The flood of small bodies receded and allowed Lynette to breath, her heart pounding in her ears. She glared up at Peter for a minute before noticing that there were many more than he and the Lost Boys out.

There were Indians, both young and old, pointing still wary bows at her or staring at her skeptically.

"What do you mean?" questioned a female voice near Peter. Peter, who was sitting on a low hanging branch, looked down at a young girl about his age. She had 3 feathers in her headband that were blacker than the deepest night and when they caught the light, they shimmered with greens and purples. She had black stripes down the left side of her face, from her cheekbone to her chin. 'This must be Princess Tiger Lily.' Lynette thought to herself.

"We found her." Peter laughed. "She's not a Lost child…but more like a lost…umm…adult." He sniggered insanely at this prospect, and several others laughed too.

Lynette blinked in surprise, and then suddenly remembered why she had been racing through the forest so urgently.

"Peter!" she called, pushing herself painfully to her feet, her chest heaving against its brace. "Peter!! Something terrible has happened!!" Peter and the others stopped laughing and watched her stagger to her feet. Her arm was pressed across her chest as if the tackle had bruised her fragile being once again. Eric hurried over to her, but she pushed him away.

"Mathias was captured, Peter!" she nearly cried, looking at him then at Princess Tiger Lily.

"Your fairy?" Princess Tiger Lily ventured, tilting her head to the side. Lynette nodded fervently.

"Who caught him?"

"Captain Hook's crew!" she huffed, standing up straighter and pointing in the direction of the ocean. Peter's gaze turned angry.

"Why did you go near the Jolly Roger!?" Everyone turned to look at him, worried.

"I just wanted to see-"

"Well, no matter! Come on Lost Boys! Without Hook, a rescue mission will be easy!!" He glared at Lyn for a brief moment before turning to his group and smiling wildly, holding his sword up high. The Lost Boys and Indians cheered.

"No, wait!!" Lynette screamed as Peter began to hover. He looked down at her confused.

"What?"

"He's not dead."

"Who's not dead…?"

"Hook. I saw him. I did!! I don't know how…but he's alive and he knows about me." Peter goggled at her, his mouth hanging wide. There was a murmur that ran through the ranks that sent chills up Lynette's spine.

"Impossible. I saw the Crocodile—She ATE him!! In one gulp!!"

"Maybe he cut himself out! I don't care how he did it, he's still alive!"

"Why should we believe you? You're just a silly girl!" Lynette flushed and glared pointedly at him. There was a long moment of silence and whispers where they stared at each other.

Peter was snapped from his battle as Princess Tiger Lily touched his arm. "Peter. I believe her." She eyes Lyn warily, though, as she said this.

Peter only let out a huff and called Tinker Bell to his side. "Tink…The Lost Boys." Tinker Bell understood and took off, weaving around the Lost Boys until they were coated in shimmering dust. They all began to rise off the ground…All except for Lyn who had to provide her own. "Come on guys! We've got a fairy to save!!" Peter led the entourage up through the treetops and towards the famed Jolly Roger.

~*~*~*~

"Peter, I'm sorry I went snooping." Peter said nothing. "Look; they all think I'm a Lost _Boy._ Okay? So don't call me Lynette…please." Peter looked over at her, a small frown on his face. It was so odd to see this boy, who seemed to never have any hardships or fears, to suddenly be put on edge.

"Then what will we call you?"

Lynette thought for a moment, her eyes glued onto the distant shape of the Jolly Roger. "Call me…um…Lenny. Yeah, that sounds good. Lenny." Peter screwed up his face as if he wanted to laugh at such an absurd name. Lynette pouted indignantly and was about to ask what was so funny about her _fake_ name when Peter turned over onto his back and shouted at the following Lost Boys.

"BOYS!!" They stopped their talking and laughing to look at their leader. "When we are anywhere near the crew or Captain…Lynette will be called Lenny!!! The Lost Boys erupted in fits of laughter making Lyn's ears burn. They all agreed with nods as they were still giggling and snickering and couldn't communicate verbally.

Peter turned back over, a huge grin plastered across his childish face. Lynette assumed that he was no longer mad at her. He was so odd. Lynette exhaled noisily through her nose and sped up, the others rushing to keep up. 'I didn't think it was _that_ funny.' grouched Lynette mentally.

~*~*~*~

Hook sat in a large, plush armchair, the fingers of his left hand resting against his hook where, had he had a right hand; his fingers would have pressed together. He was watching the small lantern balanced on a pile of old books upon his desk. The lantern glowed with the light of the fairy caught inside. He smirked every so often as the fairy would become agitated and glow a brighter, almost angry magenta.

He had nothing to do now but to wait. The new Lost Boy would soon be here knocking upon his door for that wretched fairy of his. No doubt the newcomer would bring Pan, but that was okay. Hook's men were ready. He was ready.

Mathias glared from his glass and metal cage, the likes of which turned out to be strong against fairy magic. The glass was colored beautiful blues and greens, and had he not been locked within it, he would have admired its iridescent beauty. But sadly he was trapped, and no amount of running into the glass, nor hitting it his magic was going to make it budge. There were no ways of getting out.

He glared through the murky and swirled glass at the shape across the room that was Captain James Hook. _'I hope they get here soon…' _he thought to himself as he slowly sunk to the cold metal bottom of the lantern, thanking the gods he had decided to take up wearing baggy silk pants.

Hook was intrigued when the light stopped flaring, and the knocks and rattles were no longer to be heard. Just a steady and vibrant glow from the lantern was his only proof that the fairy was even still alive. He was an odd fairy. Hook was amazed that a fairy of his kind was even on this side of the island, let alone wondering around with a brat.

His race lived on the Northern most area of the main Neverland island. They were notorious for being very social, yes, but never had he heard of their kind taking up with a human. They helped when they felt like it, but they thought that it was below them to stick with one human for too long…let alone bond to it. Hook knew that's what had happened to this fairy and his human boy. They were a match…It was as obvious as the hook on his right arm, and anyone who knew what to look for could see it.

Hook sighed. This entire predicament was very odd. How had a Lost Boy so old been able to get into Neverland…The light stirred, flickering azure hues around the room before settling down once again.

Hook smiled suddenly. Perhaps if this boy had been able to get through and live, he would be able to leave. He would just wait now. The brats and Pan would be here any minute.

He sat up straighter as a loud crash was heard outside his cabin, the sound of gun and cannon fire following. There was yelling and cursing, the sound of joyous laughter and gleeful commands from the leader of the Lost Boys. He could see a shadow every so often whiz by the small window over his door, and felt himself growing excited as he waited.

Soon.

He had slid out of his chair and had turned to grab his rapier from behind the chair, when the door flew open, and standing there was the shadowed figure of a young boy silhouetted against the bright sun.

Peter grinned maniacally from beneath the door frame, slightly floating where he was. "I see you're harder to get rid of than I thought. You really are a codfish!!" he laughed, pointing his sword at Hook.

"Ahh," Hook smiled as he brandished his own sword. "Care to try and finish what the crocodile could not?"

Peter said nothing only rocketed forward from his place in the sun and crashed his sword against Hook's. Hook easily pushed him off, twirling around to dodge another swing from Peters blade.

"You've been playing those silly games for too long." He smiled and ducked, bringing his sword up to swipe Pan's arm as he shot by. "You've gotten slow." He frowned and waved his sword back and forth in front of him like one would shake a condescending finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Peter looked enraged, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he peered down at the thin cut running up his left shoulder.

He was about to charge again, when a figure who had not been noticed during their fight, darted across the room and grabbed the lantern off the desk. The person then sprinted off towards the window. Peter's eyes widened as he noticed Hook turning to go after the figure. Hook merely hoisted his sword like a javelin, though, and chucked it at the window, hitting it moments before her hand reached for the latch. 

Lynette glared at the sword as it bit into the wood, effectively lodging itself between the latch and the frame. No way of opening it now. She huffed and turned around to the Captain and Peter. Peter had shaken himself from his stupor and had once again soared across the room at Hook, who held him at bay with the metal claw as he reached for his other sword.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion: Peter lunged again, his sword hitting Hook's hook and sending up sparks. As the metal blades clanged and clashed, a scream erupted from outside causing Peter to whirl around worriedly. Lynette watched in terror as Hook took this opportunity to shove Peter off him and into one of the beams lining the opposite wall. Peter was dazed, his eyes rolling around in his head as his legs fought to keep him up and his hand fought to carry his sword. Hook advanced, ignoring the shrill scream from outside.

Lynette rushed forward the moment Peter had struck the wall, her mind set on stopping the Captain. But realization sank in that she had nothing to fight with, so in a sudden desperate move, she reached for one of the books that had held the lantern.

Hook raised his sword, his eyes flashing red. The sword sang as it cut through the air…and so did the book. The leather bound tome was hurled across the room with as much strength as Lyn could muster and she was happy to see it connect solidly with the back of Hook's head.

He staggered for a moment, his sword clattering to the floor as his hand lifted to feel his head. He turned around in confusion and anger to give Lynette the most horrible glare he could muster before the world around him fell away, and was replaced with endless blackness.

Lynette let out a gasp and a small squeal as Hook fell to the floor with a heavy 'thud.' Peter moaned and slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at Hook then up at Lynette, a surprised look crossing his face.

"Um…Thanks? I guess." He said sheepishly as he noticed then how close he had been to being nothing but a mere legend. A dead legend.

Lynette was about to snap out something like _"Hell yes, you should thank me!"_, but was cut off by a yell for help outside the cabin.

Peter looked alarmed and without another word shot from the room as balanced as he could, to help whoever had been in trouble.

Mathias's frantic chiming brought her back to reality and she stepped over Hook's prone body to get to the lantern. The light was changing shades and intensities as she stooped down to pick it up. "Hold on." she whispered down at the glass and metal fairy cage. Her fingers glided over the almost completely smooth surface, encountering resistance only from the metal frame.

Cursing she turned it over and over in her hands to find a latch or an opening somewhere. But none were found. She wanted to cry, the adrenaline still pumping through her, making her heart beat loudly in her ears. She had to hurry.

The incessant tinkling and her heavy breathing and heart beat were so loud she never even noticed the still form of Hook start to stir.

Hook's head swam, a dull throb on the back of his head hurting even more with his slow movement. He slowly cracked his eyes open, fighting back the urge to hiss as the light made his head throb painfully.

He was about to let out a string of curse words when he noticed a hunched form in the pool of sunlight coming from his locked window.

It was the Lost Boy who had knocked him out. His eyes narrowed and he sat up slower, making the least amount of noise possible. He watched the newcomer through slitted eyes. He didn't look to be very tall, but the thin fingers that worked across the lantern where not those of a child. His hair was a scarlet red that had been pulled into a small and almost ineffective ponytail.

The large T-shirt was a faded black and drooped over the young man's shoulder to show pale skin dotted in freckles.

Hook couldn't help but think how lovely such pale and speckled skin would look with the added spots of freshly spilt blood. He started forward, almost giddy that this boy was oblivious to the death that now hung over him.

He was almost there…almost…'clang!!' He swore loudly as his foot hit his discarded sword, sending it rolling a few inches across the wooden floors. The young man spun around, his indigo eyes widening in fear. The boy leapt up and backed as far away as he could.

Hook growled and started forward again, his hook raised. "I'll teach you, you hellspawn brat!" The boy gripped the lantern for dear life, his eyes never leaving Hooks.

Hook was nearly there and he watched in delight as the boy shook in complete terror and the fairy was babbling on in a different language. The boy blinked suddenly and, for only a moment, took his eyes off Hook to look down at the lantern in his hands. Looking back up with more confident gaze, he held the lantern up in one hand, and threw it to the ground.

It shattered in a million blue and green shards, the fairy soaring up in between Hook and his human. Hook took a swing at the boy, but was stopped by the fairy who was yelling something at the boy, who nodded and ran over to grab one of Hook's other sword.

Hook decided then that he didn't most definitely need that many swords in his quarters. The fairy let him go and he stood watching the boy try and brandish the sword. He had never fenced in his life, it was obvious.

The young man held the sword with both hands his stance wide and opened for any attack. Hook couldn't help but laugh before he brought his sword down. Lucky for him, the young boy blocked, holding Hook at bay for a brief second, before Hook attacked again. They went on like this, Hook quite enjoying himself.

The fairy flitted around for a moment trying to find a way to help, and with a shock of realization, Hook remembered the powers fairies possessed.

The little fairy had seen the sword lodged into the window, and within a moment of him circling it, the sword freed itself sending splintered wood to the floor. He had it levitating in mid air for a minute, before sending it streaking at Hook. He dodged most of it, the tip catching his right shoulder as it whizzed past, catching a strip of unprotected skin between his metal and leather harness. Blood began to flow freely almost instantly. By the time he had turned around, the boy and the fairy had forcibly pushed the window open and jumped out.

Hook raced to the window, glowering at the retreating back of the newest Lost Boy.

His door opened yet again a moment later, and a much disheveled and badly beaten Smee entered.

"They've all gotten away, Sir." He gulped fearfully as the Captain turned his glower towards his first mate.

"Ready a party to leave for the island." he said simply and reached his good hand up to run over the ripped and bloody sleeve of his right arm. "I have a score to settle." Smee nodded and hobbled out the door, leaving the Captain brooding over his new adversary.

He smiled wickedly as he imagined that pale skin stained with its own life-giving blood. His smile turned into a sneer as he made his way to his closet to change.

End Chapter 4…Thanks to all my reviewers and again to my beta, Lady Dragon-Knight.

How you like? What will happen next!? Will Lynette ever be found out to be a woman? (Well since this ain't slash, take a guess!) Who screamed? Does Hook like Lollipops? Will Hook kill anymore of his crewmen? *cough* Yes! *cough* Will Goldbryn make a guest appearance? *cough* No! *cough* Why? Why am I asking these stupid questions? Silver, why are you glaring at me? Where's my shoe? It's iced over outside and I have fallen 4 times…CABIN FEVER!!!!!! ::clears throat and looks at screen…:: Oh dear…sorry dudes…Going crazy^_^

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Running, Hiding, and Outsmarting

Oh dear GODS!!! I am so sorry It's been FOREVER!! This has been sitting in my files for a while…I just decided to go ahead and put it up…why? Mainly cause people are still occasionally reviewing. And it seems that people actually want me to finish it.

I very well might try and do better!!! I like this story…and like my other ones…I wanna finish it eventually.

Review and I might get inspired faster!!!!

Check out my art site at !!!! I'm at 

**A Better World Chapter 5 Running, Hiding, and Outsmarting**

They didn't stop on the beach, they didn't even stop after entering the line of trees around the beach. Peter led the Lost Boys straight through the forest and to their tree. The fairies flitted around nervously as Peter touched down, helping Cubs who had a small prone body in his arms.

Lynette and Mathias, who were farthest behind, came upon the group crowded around the fallen Lost Boy.

"Oh God." Lynette gasped as she saw the unconscious form of Osh lying in the arms of an almost hysterical Cubs. Cubs had tears streaming down his face, his arms wrapped around his best friend.

"I don't know what happened!" he sobbed as Peter bent down to pry his arms from around the limp figure. "We were fi-fighting," he gave a small hiccup as his voice cracked. "And a pirate came out of nowhere!"

Peter looked mournfully as the pale and still form of Osh as he took him from Cubs. Peter gently laid him down on the forest floor and leaning over, he put his ear to Osh's chest. Everyone went so quite that Lynette could hear the adrenaline course through her veins.

Peter looked up gravely. "He's not doing well." Lynette found herself pushing forward and dropping to her knees beside Peter. Peter merely glanced at her as she bent over to examine. The seconds passed slowly, the very air thickening as time practically stopped.

Lynette wanted to cry herself. No this couldn't be! He can't die…he just can't! She looked for blood, an oddly laying limb—anything to show what was wrong with him. Her eyes roamed over his small frame, her hands pushing up the shirt to examine his chest and arms. There! A cut across his collarbone stood out on his light skin, but it's didn't look deep enough to cause massive blood loss.

Lynette looked up at Cubs, who still had tear streaks running down his face. "What happened? Was he stabbed?"

Cubs shook his head quickly, gulping in air as he began to talk. "The pirate just swiped at'im. He was barely h-h-hit. It barely pierced his skin…there was barely any blood." Cubs was so pale, the tears burning red streaks down his usually grinning face. "He was fine for a while, but then he went all pale and started to sweat. Next th-thing I knew," Cubs sniffled loudly. "He had fallen down and I couldn't get him to get back up. I started yelling for Peter…" He looked apologetically at Peter, who was taken aback by this. "I didn't know what else to do!"

Peter gently patted him on the back, and Cubs erupted into more sobs.

Lynette turned her attention back to the pale body of Osh, the new information running frantically through her mind. Putting as many of the pieces together, she gasped in surprise. Leaning forward she put her hand on Osh's forehead, then his cheek. He was burning up, but his skin was clammy.

"Peter." She snapped hurriedly to catch his attention. He turned from Cubs to look down at Lynette. "Send someone to fetch that Indian Medicine Woman!"

"But why…?"

"Just do it!" Lyn hissed as she pulled Osh closer to her, her hands moving over his collarbone where there was a thin open scratch. "Tell her that someone might be poisoned…Tell her that he's got a fever but his sweat is cold and," she looked closer at the cut and noticed a weird color tinting the skin. "That the poison might be blue."

The Lost Boys and Peter just stared at her. She sighed mentally and thanked the gods for all those stupid movies she had watched in her life. That's what it had to be, it had to be poison. If they could find out what kind of poison it was, then they might find an antidote. He might be able to be saved.

But she knew the ropes with venom and poison, having taken a very watered down first aid class in her short 2 year community college period. The cut was close to his heart and therefore, if it were poison, it would travel much more quickly through his body than if it had entered in another area. And him getting so active and worked up during the fight…Lynette mentally let loose a sob and begged every deity that he would be okay.

In the blink of an eye, Peter had taken Eric by the scruff of his neck and they took off towards the Indian village.

"Lynette?" It was Cubs. "Is there anything we can do?" She looked over Cubs, Rut, and Nough, who all looked bleary eyes and worn out.

She sighed and looked up at Mathias who was flitting around between the other fairies seeing if anything could be done. "Just find me some cloths and some cold water." Cubs and Rut stood up instantly and rushed off, leaving Nough there to watch Lyn's head droop dejectedly.

"It's all my fault." she said softly as she ran her cool hand over Osh's feverish brow. He let out a mewling whimper before falling silent again.

"But you know what happened." Nough said quickly, seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

"Do I?

"You figured out it was poison! We would have never-"

"I was lucky. We're not even sure it is, though."

"It has to be! I just_ has_ to be!" Nough sank down beside Lynette and watched as Osh's chest rose and fell so slowly they weren't sure if it ever was going to rise the next time. "What can I do, Lyn?" he asked so softly that she barely heard him.

Sniffling softly she kept her eyes glued to Osh as she spoke. "Pray."

Time passed oddly over the next couple of days. It would slow down to the speed of a snail, and then just as quickly, speed up as if trying to make up for missed time.

Running Fox had come and gone within three hours, having known almost exactly what poison was coursing through the young boys veins. She said that Lyn's quick eye was what had saved the young boy, but Lynette said that it was her quick, and stupid, decisions that had put him in that danger.

Running Fox merely smiled and pressed a pouch of medicine into her hands. "They need a watcher like you whether you or they wish to admit it." she said with a tired smile before leaving them all there.

The antidote wasn't instant, and they had thought for the longest time that it had been too late. But only after they had moved the young boy into the tree house, did he begin to regain color. Lynette hunched over, sitting next to his bed, despite the pain that rushed through her chest from the ribs and brace.

She never left his side. Cubs would've stayed with her if Lynette hadn't expressed how much Peter and the boys needed him to keep things running. He had sighed and done as she told him, returning every so often to check in.

Peter came by too, but never said anything. Lynette suspected that he was still slightly angry with her. Which, she told herself constantly, was totally justified anger.

Days of administering the antidote and watching passed before honey brown eyes opened to star blankly at the top of the bunk.

Lynette's voice caught in her throat as she saw him stir. He slowly turned his head to look at her, a rather curious expression crossing his face. "Lynette?" his voice rasped out. "What are you doing in the tree house?"

Lynette only let out a happy squeak before turning to scramble out of the tree to let the Lost Boys know their companion was awake.

"Mermaid scales!?" Osh yelled indignantly. "I was poisoned by powdered mermaid scales!?" The Lost Boys nodded. Osh let out a small huff as he fell back against the wall of his bunk.

"We were afwaid we lost you." Rut said softly and the other Lost Boys nodded. Osh only scowled at the wall, his bottom lip stuck out in an angry pout.

"Why are you so upset?" Cubs asked as he moved past Nough to stand next to the bed.

Osh looked up and scoffed indignantly. "Of all the ways to go down, the least heroic and dumbest way is _poison_!" Peter couldn't help but chuckle, and the Lost Boys soon joined him.

Osh smiled softly at all his friends and over at Lynette who didn't see him. She was sitting just outside the entrance, her back to everyone. He knew she blamed herself, but had nothing to say to her but thank you. She _had_ been the cause of the fight, they all knew that, but no one would say anything to the contrary, and he planned on keeping it that way.

It was the 4th day after the incident on Captain Hook's ship, and Osh had finally come around. He was just as energetic as ever, but would be made to take it slowly by Cubs, who was convinced that the poison could still be in his system.

They were all inside, crowded around Osh's bed and talking of what had gone on the last couple of days.

She heard her name mentioned a couple of times, but never paid any attention to it. She was just so relieved that he was okay, she didn't care what they were saying about her.

She knew things would soon be back to normal, the lost Boys laughing and playing, not caring about a damn thing around them. She knew that they wouldn't forget the fight though. Peter now knew Hook was alive and kicking, and the Lost Boys had rather large payback plans for the pirates of the ship.

She felt someone's eyes on her back, but didn't turn around.

Lynette? came a low voice next to her ear. Lynette, what's wrong? I thought you'd be ecstatic that Osh-

"You think I'm not?" He circled around so he was floating in front of her. She only sighed and looked away. "I just know it was my fault and I accept that, but even if they forgive me I know that my actions nearly cost a boy his life. And nothing will change that."

Mathias looked like he wanted to say something, but Lynette stood up, her eyes lifted up to the tops of the trees.

"Can you tell me how to get to a hot spring or something? I need a bath…" She trailed off as she reached for fairy dust, and slowly floated up to her small nook. Mathias blinked but said he would. "It's been days since I've even been in water, and I know I stink. I feel yucky," she scrunched up her nose and made a face. "And I just wanted to get clean. I think I have a bar of soap in my duffle so I figured use it while I can, right?" She gave him a sad smile as she grabbed her bag and began to descend.

_It won't last, Lyn._

"I know, but I figured, hell, I better use it now before it gets ruined or stolen or-"

_I meant your guilt._

Lynette was taken aback, and lowered her head. "Will it?"

Mathias landed on her shoulder and gently pressed his warm body against her neck and cheek in an awkward but effective hug. Lynette gave him a smile that wasn't sad, but understanding.

"Thanks." She reached up and gave him a poke so that he stumbled across her shoulder with a laugh. "So show me where this spring is…"

TBC

A/N:

Um…OO

What will happen. Find out next time on "A Better World Chapter 6 Revelations."

Read and Review so I know what ya think about it!!!!!


End file.
